warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 58
Devstream #58 started on August 21, 2015, @ 2 PM EST Excalibur Umbra As a point of clarification: Umbras are coming, starting off with Excalibur. The Prime label for the Chinese Marketing will be unique to China to help with the game launch, but the Global build will indeed be receiving a virtually identical Frame. Expanding Multi-shot Mods Bringing multi-strike to melee weapons is a cool idea, and something definitely worth considering. We do have a plan to go back and review all our Mods, so it's definitely not unreasonable for multi-shot (or multi-strike) to see an expansion. Orbiter We're definitely looking to expand on the mysterious Orbiter compartment. Personalizing your space is really important, and we'd like to expand the idea that these private spaces are their own -- similar to the customization that comes in hand with player housing. Expect something special to happen with the Orbiter compartment in the future. Kavat "The New Catbrow!" *They hang out in infested areas. *Their abilities are pretty cool, like cloaking. *They've been domesticated by Grineer, and used as an anti-infested unit. *Scanning them lets you collect their DNA signatures. Kela de Thaym 2.0 Kela is still in the works, but we don't have anything to share on her progress at this time. Our current goal is to make sure she makes an appearance after Update 17.5 after the Golem. PBR Many weapons are still receiving PBR treatments, and as we continue to improve and refine our PBR techniques players can expect to see more weapons visually upgraded over time. For some weapons it's a matter of simply improving the texture quality, but in many cases a PBR update is an opportunity for us to completely overhaul the visuals of Warframe's older elements. This includes weapons, tilesets, enemies and boss designs. Modular Corpus Corpus enemies with interchangeable parts will give players approximately 32 different variants they can encounter on missions. This should add a tremendous variety of enemies for players to encounter in Corpus Missions, as each Modular can have one of many different modular weapons. Valkyr Skin and Future Tweaks *The new skin is a work in progress and is coming along quite well! *Expect small tweaks to her abilities when the skin goes live, such as adjustments to her Abilities. These changes will be less of an 'overhaul' and more of a 'fine tuning'. *One example of this is Ripline being quicker and faster to cast. New Weapons / Warframe Skins We currently have a series of Skin designs in progress, some of which are based on fan art contracted by members of our community. *Temple Guardian Rhino skin. *Saryn Orchid skin. *Trinity Skin. Syndicate-themed primary weapons are also on the way. Here are a few examples of what we have in store: *New Loka Tigris *Perrin Sequence Penta *Red Veil Cernos Mission Reworks *We look at new Missions regularly and seeing when we can revamp what we currently have. *Changes to older Mission types are coming, although we can’t reveal what yet. *We want to add some more player choice to Missions, including some faction-specific spins on existing game modes. Tenno Brawler *The Tenno Brawler will be a simpler Warframe that delivers brutal melee damage. *He’s got a great mechanic, but nothing too complex like Equinox’s toolkit. The Moon *This Moon is Earth's moon in a degraded state, once colonized by the Orokin. *U18 will have Warframe's first cinematic quest, and the Moon is the prime location for that quest. *The Orokin will be given a little love when the Moon's tileset is released. Warframe App *The Warframe app will mirror the Liset, and will mirror the menu system. *The App is free and adds plenty of functionality. *The App should release around 17.5 Ship Upgrades These new ship designs are some replacements for your current Liset – but you didn't see them here! These WIP ships give unique reinforcement feature that can aid a Tenno mid-Mission, but you didn't hear that from us. Shhhh, it's a secret to everybody. Category:Livestreams